


What she was really thinking

by Anonymous



Series: What They're Really Thinking OUaT [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Regina Mills x Emma Swan, Swen, UOaT, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Girl On Girl, Henry Mills - Freeform, Lesbian, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, Regina Mills x Emma Swan - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, UOaT - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pilot of Once Upon a Time, the first time Emma and Regina meet, from the POV of Regina, and what she was really thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she was really thinking

~~Regina~~

“Henry!” She shouted. Henry had run away and had been missing for so long. Regina was overjoyed that Henry was okay. Regina ran to him, and hugged him.  
“Are you okay? Where have you been?”. Regina could not keep the worry out of her voice. Henry meant everything to her and she couldn’t imagine whatever would happen if she had lost him. There was not a trace of anger to be found within Regina, and felt nothing but concern.  
Then the real world snapped back to her. Regina sharply turned her head and saw a beautifully striking blonde in a sexy red leather jacket. The only thing she could do to stop herself from staring was turn her attention back to Henry. She was so overwhelmed.  
“What happened?” Regina continued.  
“I found my real mom” Henry blurted angrily and ran away.  
Henry knew just how to hurt her, and which wounds to stab at. Nothing pained Regina as much as her son thinking she was evil. She knew she was evil, but for Henry she tried not to be. She would do anything for him and she had never, and would never hurt him. Yet still somehow and for some reason he hated her like she was, well, an evil queen. Deep down she felt maybe she deserved it. She stood there in her doorway, in pain, doing everything she could to hold back the tears that threatened to fall every time Henry rejected her. Staring down through nearly watery eyes she saw a pair of boots. She slowly turned her head back to the beautiful girl she had seen earlier. She looked her up and down, and the blonde seemed to do the same. Regina opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her mind was racing. She did everything she could to not blurt out any one her thought about this mysterious woman who brought Henry home. She thought that this woman looked incredibly good in leather. She adored her hair. She was inexplicably drawn to her odd style and essence. She thought about this girls lips, and to be honest, she also thought about kissing them. There were a lot of things she considered doing with this woman, but things she probably shouldn’t.  
“You’re Henry’s birth mother!” Regina stuttered without thinking. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but it was just about the least inappropriate thing she was thinking.  
“Hi,” The blonde said with an awards smile. Regina thought this was the most adorable thing ever. She hoped she was seeing longing in her eyes like she was feeling too, but part of her thought she may just be hoping.  
“I’ll just go check on the lad, make sure he’s alright.” Graham interrupted. Regina was partially glad he was excusing herself, but also upset at him for needing to do so out loud. Regina looked the woman up and down one more time, and the woman made an awkward grin, which Regina found oddly attractive and cute. Regina swallowed hard and made her move  
“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?”. Regina’s most successful pick-up line.  
“Got anything stronger?” the woman asked. Ballsy. She liked it.

Regina came back to the living room with two whiskey glasses.  
“How did he find me?” the woman asked  
“I have no idea” Regina said, almost bitterly. She reminded herself that she was trying to change, and tried to bring a friendly tone into her voice. “When I adopted him he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother wanted no contact”. Then she remembered that the ‘birth mother’ was the beautiful woman standing in her lobby, whom she desperately wanted to like her.  
“You were told right.”. It was a statement. This woman didn’t want Henry. Part of Regina was relieved. There would be no battle for custody, though Regina was sure she would win it if there was one. But part of Regina also like the thought of being mothers of her son whom she loved, together with this woman, who she also, for some inexplicable reason, seemed to love.  
This made her think of this night so many years ago when a fairy was taking her to her supposed ‘true love’. Though she really thought she loved Daniel, after him she only loved girls. She knew something would be wrong when the fairy’s supposed ‘magic dust’ pointed her true love to be a man. For a moment she let herself believe, but there was no connection, no spark, and no love at first sight. With this woman though, there was. She found it weird, and without reason, but for some reason, as soon as she saw this beautiful blonde in her sexy red jacket, she felt a spark. The kind of spark she would have expected to feel when she saw her true love.  
“And the father?” Regina continued.  
“There was one.” Emma replied. That seemed promising. At least they weren't together anymore, and it didn't completely terminate the possibility of this woman being… what did they call it in this world… lesbian.  
“Do I need to be worried about him?” Regina clarified.  
“Nope. He doesn’t even know.” Emma said. This wasn’t in the sense that Regina meant, but it was still good news. It mean that this man was never a big part in her life, and probably not recently either. Regina’s spirits were lifted, and she was feeling really good about this.  
“Do I need to be worried about you miss Swan?”  
“Absolutely not.” the woman said, taking the whiskey glass out of Regina’s hand.  
Regina didn’t know what she was expecting, or wanting. But this certainly was not a bad outcome, and she was perfectly happy keeping Henry to herself.  
“Madamme Mayor you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry’s fine” Graham butted in again. Regina cursed him in her head for his bad timing. She really wanted to get somewhere with this woman. Nevertheless she was relieved for the good news about her son, and let it slide.  
“Thank you Sheriff” Regina replied politely.  
Graham walked away and out of the house, and Regina was thankful.  
“I’m sorry he dragged you out of your life.” Regina said, hoping that maybe this woman would tell her about her life. She walked over to the library room closing the door behind her this time.  
“I really don’t know what’s gotten into him”. Regina said, hoping not to seem like a bad parent, because she really did care for Henry. And part of her also wanted to impress the blonde.  
“The kid’s having a rough time. Happens” Emma said. Regina was intrigued by this woman’s seemingly mysterious past. Still she didn’t like the implication that she was a bad parent. “You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky.” She was automatically defensive, “You have a job I assume?”  
“Uh. I keep busy, yeah” the woman replied, putting her glass down on the coffee table as she sat down on the sofa. Regina was not getting any kind of answers about this woman life, yet she found the mystery aura of this woman very appealing.  
“Imagine having another one on top of it. That’s being a single mom” She silently wished that she didn’t have to be single. She certainly didn't need a man, but she sure would love getting to know Henry’s birth mother, and maybe be moms together.  
“So I push for order,” Regina said with a little chuckle, defensive again, “I may be strict. I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life” Even if she may have been the evil queen before, she really loved her son. She wanted him to do well, and succeed. After all that was always how her mother showed her love. But she had hated her mother.  
“I don’t think that makes me evil. Do you?” She didn’t know what she would do if this woman also thought she was evil. She didn’t want to be evil anymore.  
“I’m sure he’s just saying that because of the fairytale thing”. At least she didn’t outright call her evil like her son had been doing all this time. She was so relieved that she almost didn’t pick up on the fact that the woman in front of her had just said the word fairytale  
“What fairytale thing?”  
“Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone’s a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is jimeny cricket.” Regina did not appreciate being related to a cartoon character. She looked nothing like the monstrosity Disney had made of her. But worse than that was the thought that this woman too might start seeing her as the evil queen. She could not let that happen.  
“I’m sorry, I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
The woman took a deep breath, and Regina really hoped that this would not be a gullible person, and that she might let it go. The blonde let out a sigh and smiled.  
“You know what, it’s none of my business. He’s you're kid, and I really should be heading back.” Regina didn’t like the thought of her leaving, and she didn’t even know where this beautiful person lived. But at least there was one person alive who wouldn't see her as an evil queen. And if there was one person who might possibly love her, this woman was definitely not a bad choice.  
“Of course” Regina replied instinctively. She got up and opened the door, slightly sad at the woman leaving. But at least as she let the woman leave first she had a beautiful fraction of a second to check out her ass, and then pull the door closed behind her. She led the woman to the door and watched her walk to her car. For a moment she turned back, and for a fraction of a second Regina was hoping that the woman might turn around, walk back and kiss her. But alas she just looked at one of the windows, turned back to her car, and continued on her way, and left. Regina cursed herself for letting yet another opportunity pass, but at least she still had her son, and was endlessly grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up while watching the pilot. All of the dialogue is the exact thing they said. I feel like there may have been too much of the thinking, considering how quick the conversation actually was. This is my first work i'm publishing though, and I think it went pretty well. There are a lot of glances I started to notice when taking a closer look at the first time they meet. Please do give me feedback, and all your comments are appreciated


End file.
